Hypertension, a state characterized by the elevation of arterial blood pressure, is a widespread problem in developed countries. Although the etiology of this condition has yet to be clearly defined, a number of factors, both genetic and environmental, have been implicated as causal agents. Such factors include, for example, family history, salt intake, obesity, age, race, sex, stress, diet, smoking, serum cholesterol, and glucose intolerance. In certain cases, hypertension can also develop as a consequence of other disorders, such as Cushing's syndrome.
The repercussions of hypertension are diverse and, if untreated, hypertension often leads to premature death. Since elevated blood pressure imposes an increased workload on the heart, hypertensive patients often suffer from various cardiovascular disorders, such as angina pectoris, cardiac hypertrophy, coronary vascular diseases, ischemic heart injury, and, in more severe cases, myocardial infarction and heart failure. In addition, hypertension is often concomitant with the development of renal disorders and the occurrence of cerebrovascular conditions, such as cerebral infarction, cerebral hemorrhage, and subarachnoid hemorrhage. Reducing arterial blood pressure is thus critical in the prevention and even the treatment of such life-threatening conditions.
Various therapeutic strategies, including the administration of beta-blockers and vasodilators for example, have been designed for the treatment of hypertension and its associated complications. Though such modalities are generally effective in reducing blood pressure in patients, they are frequently associated with serious debilitating side effects, such as potassium depletion, hyperglycemia, depression, carbohydrate intolerance, tachychardia, allergic skin rashes, and in more severe cases vomiting, fever, diarrhea, angina, and cardiac failure. These drugs are therefore only administered to patients who suffer from severe cases of hypertension. In less serious cases, adoption of a healthier lifestyle is often recommended. Such lifestyle changes or therapies include dietary improvements or supplementation, stress reduction, physical exercise, and restriction of both alcohol consumption and smoking. While this latter strategy is generally safe and free from substantial side effects, the efficacy of lifestyle changes is variable and highly dependent on the patient's compliance. Furthermore, the anti-hypertensive effects provided by lifestyle improvements are rarely sufficient, particularly in moderate or severe cases of hypertension.
Thus, additional therapeutic modalities for reducing or preventing hypertension and its associated conditions are desirable.